Un día más, un día menos
by P. Papillon
Summary: -Mi turno. Si tuvieras que elegir entre tener sexo con Naruto y tener sexo con Jiraiya, ¿cuál elegirías? -. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que estaba jugando con el segundo personaje más pervertido de Konoha?


**Un día más, un día menos**

Sakura se dio media vuelta, dejando escapar de sus labios un sonoro y frustrado suspiro. Sentía el calor por cada uno de sus poros, y hasta el aire se le volvía pegajoso. Estaban a mediados de diciembre, y el clima parecía no querer darse por enterado; cuando debería haber estado nevando, cuando el delicioso frío debería haber estado congelando cada uno de los árboles hasta crear paisajes translúcidos, aquí estaba ella, con una necesidad inconmensurable de un aire acondicionado y un refresco en _ese mismo instante_.

Había dado la casualidad de ser _ese año_, luego de 70 años, en el cual el clima cambia inesperada y radicalmente y pasa a ser mucho más caluroso que lo normal.

Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera podía quejarse o golpear a alguien para alivianar su pesadez. Estaba sola en el medio de un bosque, en el medio de dos naciones a punto de estallar en guerra, en el medio de un jodido Universo de transpiración y calor.

Kakashi se rió por lo bajo.

Bueno, estaba técnicamente sola. Había sido asignada a una misión exactamente cuatro días antes de Navidad. Una misión segura, había dicho Tsunade, segura, sencilla y... soluble.

-¿Soluble?- Había preguntado Sakura. Sabía de la adicción de Tsunade por utilizar palabras que comenzaran con la misma letra, aunque eso le quitara sentido a sus oraciones. Creía que eso le traía suerte. Le sorprendía que su mentora, tan aclamada por su inteligencia y poder, fuera una mujer supersticiosa.

-Sí. -Había contestado Tsunade, rebuscando entre sus cajones una botella de Sake. Pareció no darse por aludida de su presencia hasta que, con una perfectamente disimulada y temerosa tocecita, Kakashi se lo había recordado. La mirada de Tsunade al ver que aún seguían allí despedía tal aura asesina que, incluso Kakashi, el ninja copia, había reprimido el impulso de esconderse detrás de la puerta (aunque no pensaba que eso fuera a salvarlo ante su ira).

-¿Sí?- Les preguntó, y, al ver la tensión en el cuerpo de Kakashi, Sakura se frotó la sien con una combinación de vergüenza y diversión.

-Shishou, lamento molestarla, pe-

-¡Salgan!- Había vociferado, antes de que Sakura siquiera terminara la frase y dispuesta a comenzar a lanzar objetos por el aire si no le obedecían de inmediato. Kakashi no había tardado ni dos segundos en desaparecer, y Sakura, ante la falta de opciones, se había retirado detrás suyo.

Y aquí estaba ella, tres días antes de Navidad, atrapada en un bosque húmedo y lleno de insectos, y con una combustión interna, mezcla del clima exterior y su acompañante.

Kakashi había decidido que la mejor opción era ignorarla completamente durante todo el camino. Incluso la había ignorado mientras peleaban mano a mano. Aunque Sakura supiera que en realidad vigilaba que ningún enemigo la dañara, aferrándose a su instinto protector, eso no lo hacía para nada más llevadero.

De hecho, no era algo nuevo en Kakashi. Hacía ya muchos meses que la ignoraba, la evitaba, la _aborrecía._ Bueno, de lo último no estaba tan segura, pero Sakura no encontraba ninguna otra explicación a su comportamiento.

Y es que todavía no entendía lo que había ocurrido. ¿Por qué Kakashi, cuando parecía que estaban logrando algo parecido a una amistad, se había apartado como si de lepra se tratase? Sakura había intentado abordarlo por todos los medios, pero cuando lograba acorralarle, Kakashi la evadía con respuestas vagas e inconclusas.

Si no estaba confundida, todo esto había comenzado alrededor de siete meses atrás. Sakura había vuelto de una larga misión con Ino y Shikamaru, y todo lo que quedaba en su heladera al volver era un queso algo raído y un pote de mermelada vencido. Así que no había tenido más remedio que salir a comprar algo para cenar.

Allí, por extraño que pareciera, se había topado con su sensei por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Suponía que, al fin de cuentas, no era raro encontrar a Kakashi haciendo compras a las dos de la mañana en el único supermercado aún abierto. Kakashi tenía hábitos y tendencias muy extraños, aunque para él fueran perfectamente normales.

-Hola, sensei- Le había dicho Sakura, con una cansada expresión en la cara.

-Yo – Había contestado él. Si Kakashi se hubiera sorprendido al verla, Sakura jamás lo hubiera sabido, porque su cara siguió tan poco entusiasta como siempre. Ni siquiera levantó la vista de su libro, mientras metía en su carro de las compras un paquete de toallitas femeninas.

-Un ninja nunca sabe lo que puede necesitar- Aclaró él ante la mirada confusa de Sakura, sin siquiera inmutarse.

Por supuesto que Sakura no tenía idea de para qué Kakashi podría necesitar toallitas femeninas, y prefería no pararse a pensarlo (menos aún preguntárselo).

Luego de su extraña conversación, Kakashi, sorprendentemente, había comenzado a interactuar con ella, tanto que habían compartido algunas noticias y se habían reído de ellas. A Sakura le había parecido especialmente gracioso, aunque triste, que Lee paseara por las calles lloriqueando como alma condenada porque se había gastado todo su sueldo en un equipo de esquí para luego darse cuenta de que en El País del Fuego nunca nevaba.

Al final, luego de conversar un rato, se habían despedido con un poco de incomodidad. Era extraño. Hablar con él, encontrarlo en un supermercado, que le contara anécdotas. Era demasiado _normal_, y Kakashi había nacido prácticamente en un Universo paralelo, un Universo adulto y distante al suyo. Ahora que Sakura también era una adulta, le costaba acostumbrarse a ver a su mentor como un igual.

Sin embargo, eso no había impedido que cuando, luego de una semana, se encontraran nuevamente en Ichiraku Ramen, volvieran a charlar con una facilidad y naturalidad que dejaba a ambos anonadados (aunque ninguno dijera nada). Y volvió a ocurrir unos días después, cuando se encontraron en los campos de entrenamiento. Y otra en las termas, y en la librería, e incluso por la calle.

Pero el exacto punto en que sus casuales encuentros se convirtieron en algo un poco más sólido fue cuando Sakura le pidió a Kakashi que la ayudara a inventar una técnica nueva. La técnica requería de un enorme control de chakra, y aunque Sakura tenía un nivel superior por nacimiento, Kakashi tenía más experiencia. Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas concentrados, y habían logrado con éxito completarla.

No podía negar que al principio había sentido cómo su ego se elevaba por los cielos al notar las reacciones de Kakashi ante su obvia mejora. Incluso le había dado una palmada en el hombro al finalizar una de las sesiones más intensas. Una palmada en el hombro significaba, en idioma Kakashi, '_estoy orgulloso de ti'_. Al principio su relación había sido casi como en los viejos tiempos, pero el hecho de que Sakura hubiera crecido, mental y físicamente, ponía algunas trabas.

Luego de eso, habían comenzado a verse mucho más seguido. Sakura se lo encontraba en la calle (siendo que antes apenas lo veía en fotos), y siempre parecían tener algo que decirse. Era cierto que Sakura era la que más hablaba, pero Kakashi era un hombre de pocas palabras y muchos gestos. Habían llegado, casi sin notarlo, a convertirse en compañeros. En amigos. Dos personalidades opuestas y sin embargo tan similares se habían chocado por causa del destino, y había nacido una bonita y extraña amistad.

Por supuesto que los rumores no habían tardado en circular por el pueblo. Algunos malos, otros peores, pero en todos y cada uno de ellos, Kakashi y Sakura estaban enfrascados en un pasional romance prohibido. Al escucharlos, Sakura soltaba sonoras carcajadas, y Kakashi arqueaba su ojo disimuladamente.

El problema había iniciado cuando esos desgraciados rumores habían comenzado a rondar por la cabeza de Sakura de forma casi constante. ¿Y fueran ciertos? ¿Cómo sería un _romance pasional _con Kakashi? Una escalofriante imagen, donde Kakashi penetraba a Sakura mientras leía su libro, le invadió la mente, y Sakura sacudió la cabeza. Sobre todo, por lo mucho que le había gustado.

Desde ese entonces, unas cuantas ideas pervertidas se habían quedado estancadas en su mente, y salían a la luz en los momentos más vergonzosos. Sakura las ignoraba para intentar que se fueran, pero era prácticamente inútil. Un tinte rojo le invadía las mejillas y su corazón se aceleraba. Era inútil negar que Kakashi tenía un aura de misterio capaz de volver loca la curiosidad de cualquier mujer, así como era inútil negar que quería ver lo que Kakashi ocultaba debajo de su máscara.

El día culmine de su amistad, en el cual Kakashi había comenzado a ignorarla, había sido el día de su cumpleaños número 35. A pesar de la total oposición de Kakashi, Tsunade había organizado "en su honor" una fiesta, donde abundaban el alcohol, la música y la gente. Kakashi había sido obligado a asistir por chantajes y amenazas de Tsunade, y la mitad de la aldea había sido invitada. Sakura incluida.

Por supuesto que Ino había hecho su estelar aparición para 'administrar su vestuario y maquillaje'. Aunque no había logrado mucho, habían llegado un acuerdo mutuo. Sakura elegiría la parte de arriba, e Ino la de abajo. Sakura elegiría el peinado, e Ino el maquillaje. Sakura elegiría el perfume, e Ino los accesorios.

La combinación había sido desastrosa, tanto en un buen como un mal sentido. Había terminado vistiendo con una extraña combinación de prendas conservadoras y atrevidas, que, por extraño que pareciera, lucían bastante bien. Para la parte de arriba, Sakura había escogido su blusa favorita. Era verde, y llevaba tirantes hasta media espalda, y tenía un escote en V poco pronunciado. Además, resaltaba sus ojos. Ino lo había combinado con una bonita minifalda negra que, excepto por el hecho de que casi dejaba sus nalgas al descubierto, le gustaba bastante.

La cuestión es que, al parecer y juzgando las miradas de los hombres, que observaban a Sakura casi como a una presa (aunque ella intentaba convencer a todos de que a quien miraban era a Ino), su vestuario había sorprendido en gran parte a la población masculina de la aldea. A los pocos minutos de entrar al local que Tsunade había elegido para hospedar la fiesta, algunos shinobi, algo temerosos, se habían acercado a Sakura para intentar conversar. Habían fallado estrepitosamente, y los más atrevidos habían acabado con un ojo morado.

A pesar de los chantajes de Tsunade, ésta no había pedido expresamente en ningún momento que Kakashi llegara temprano a _su_ fiesta. Por lo tanto, era de esperarse que el susodicho no llegara si no hasta una hora y media más tarde de lo esperado. A pesar de eso, la noche aún era joven, y la gente apenas comenzaba a notarse un poco alcoholizada. Sakura conversaba con Hinata en un rincón apartado, mientras Ino, mucho más suelta que ambas, ya se había conseguido una pareja de baile y parecía estar pasándolo muy bien.

Sakura había visto entrar a Kakashi, y no había podido evitar una risa entre dientes al ver la expresión de su rostro ante la imponente cantidad de gente. Había pasado casi desapercibido, por lo cual debía estar bastante feliz. Pero sin embargo, algo había sacado a Sakura un poco fuera de contexto...

Kakashi la había visto. Estaba segura porque había mirado en su dirección y se había detenido algunos segundos. Y no se había acercado a saludarla, ni había hecho un gesto de reconocimiento, ni siquiera había arqueado su ojo o movido el dedo vagamente en su dirección (Sakura estaba acostumbrada a sus saludos). Sakura había sentido una pequeña punzada de dolor en el corazón, y enseguida se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Se había sentido un poco herida, pero había decidido dejarlo pasar y hablar con él más tarde.

Pero ese más tarde no había llegado nunca. Kakashi la había ignorado durante toda la noche. Incluso cuando, al cantarle el feliz cumpleaños, Sakura le había abrazado con cariño, Kakashi le había agradecido secamente y la había apartado.

La noche para Sakura había acabado con la mitad de su maquillaje corrido y una sorprendida Hinata intentando ayudarla, mientras la pelirrosa lanzaba palabrotas al azar y al mismo tiempo lloriqueaba en la esquina opuesta al bar.

Y entonces había comenzado todo. Había dejado de ver a Kakashi en la calle, en los campos de entrenamiento, en el supermercado, había desaparecido completamente del mapa. Y un extraño y horrible presentimiento le decía a Sakura que sí, la estaba evitando a ella, aunque no tuviera ni idea de la razón. Había pasado horas y horas, pensando en algún detalle omitido que pudiera haberlo ofendido, pensando si podría haberse metido inconscientemente donde no debía. Pero no recordaba haber hecho nada que lo molestara particularmente, o que ella consideraba pudiera hacerlo.

Y así es como, luego de tres meses sin hablarse, Sakura estaba exasperada ante la falta total de respuesta de su compañero de equipo. Porque a pesar de tanto defender que aquellos que traicionan a sus amigos son escoria, Sakura se sentía traicionada por él. Estaba creando un conflicto innecesario e inmaduro, estaba haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado y dejando a Sakura al margen como si esa fuera la solución, y estaba afectando severamente la dinámica de su equipo.

Sakura volvió a darse la vuelta, bufando, y se imaginó sumergiéndose en un hermoso lago. O sumergiéndole la cabeza a su sensei. Se rió por lo bajo ante lo atractivo de la idea. Al parecer, Kakashi imaginó lo que estaría pensando, porque se movió un poco para acomodarse en el árbol en el cual estaba sentado, con el Icha Icha, su fiel acompañante, entre sus manos.

-Kakashi-sensei, ni siquiera puedes leer con esta luz.- Le dijo, molesta y acalorada. Si él tenía permiso de irritarla a niveles insospechables con su insufrible actitud, entonces ella también.

Kakashi hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

-Es una táctica bastante estúpida. Creo que una de las peores-. Siguió ella. -Mi táctica favorita son las historias que te inventas como excusa cuando sabes que estás en aprietos. En serio, sensei, ¿alguna vez pensaste que nos las creeríamos?-

Todavía nada.

-Oooh, sensei, ya sé que me odias, ¿pero podrías olvidarlo por un rato?-. Le rogó Sakura, acercándose al árbol donde estaba sentado. Sabía que eso sí iba a irritar a Kakashi, porque odiaba que invadieran su espacio personal.

Kakashi dio un suspiro y bajó el libro con lentitud. _¡Si!_

-¿Qué quieres, Sakura-chan?-. Le dijo, como si fuera la niña pequeña que hace tiempo había dejado atrás. Aunque Kakashi fuera bueno en ese juego, Sakura sabía perfectamente que lo hacía para irritarla.

-¿Qué tal si... eh... -Sakura rebuscó en su cabeza algo que lograra que Kakashi se interesara lo suficiente como para dejar de ignorarla. - jugamos un juego?

Al parecer funcionó, porque Kakashi la miró (o al menos eso pudo descifrar por su sombra) con un poco de interés, y le preguntó. -¿Un juego?

-Sí, un juego-. Le dijo ella, totalmente convencida de sus palabras y con una sonrisa en la cara.

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos.

-¿Qué clase de juego?-.

-Las reglas son fáciles.- Dijo ella, aún sonriendo y con el típico aire de desdén que la acompañaba cuando decía algo que requería concentración e inteligencia. -¿Tienes dinero?

Kakashi parpadeó confundido. -¿Dinero?

-Sí, dinero-. Contestó ella con total seguridad.

Kakashi rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó un par de ryos.

-Excelente-. Dijo Sakura. -¿Cuánto tienes?

Kakashi contó los billetes con lentitud a propósito, pero Sakura no flaqueó. Casi lo tenía donde lo quería.

-500. -Dijo finalmente, con un poco de desconfianza. - ¿No querrás robarme dinero, verdad?

Sakura ignoró completamente su desconcierto.

-Las reglas son simples.- Explicó, sentándose frente a los restos de la hoguera que les había servido de cocina. -Yo pregunto, tú respondes, y viceversa. Ambos iniciamos con 500 ryos. Por cada pregunta no respondida, se deben pagar 100 ryos. Si se te acaba el dinero, estás obligado a responder. El juego termina cuando ambos nos quedamos sin dinero. El que primero se quede sin dinero pierde todo.-

Sakura no había elegido ese juego al azar. Sabía que si arrinconaba demasiado a Kakashi, éste iba a ignorarla nuevamente o desaparecer. Era un juego de preguntas a elección, en el cual ambos tenían posibilidad de escape ante preguntas no deseadas. Además, el hecho de que estuviera tan oscuro ayudaba a desinhibirlos.

Luego de unos minutos, Kakashi se incorporó con relajación, y se sentó frente a Sakura, a una distancia decente. Sabía que eso era suficiente respuesta.

-Comienzo yo porque soy la dama.- Le dijo ella, y Kakashi puso los ojos en blanco. -A ver, ehm... ¿Cuál ha sido la misión más difícil para ti?

_Bien pensado_, se aplaudió Sakura. Lo mejor era empezar con lentitud.

Para su sorpresa, Kakashi cogió un billete de 100 ryo y extendió la mano para dárselo. Sakura se sintió un poco culpable. ¿Habría tocado un punto flaco? Decidió que lo mejor era no preguntar y seguir con el juego como si nada.

-¿Cuántas veces has tenido sexo con Naruto? -Le preguntó él, sin siquiera inmutarse.

Casi al instante la cara de Sakura se encendió y comenzó a balbucear cosas incoherentes, y Kakashi apenas pudo reprimir una risita. Esto iba a ser excelente.

-¡N-Nunca! -Finalmente chilló ella, avergonzada. -¡P-por supuesto!-.

Kakashi la miró, risueño, y Sakura se dio cuenta de que intentaba tomarle el pelo y hacerla enojar. Le miró con mala cara, y se dispuso a buscar otra pregunta que le resultara igual de incómoda.

-¿Con quién fue tu primera vez?-. Le dijo ella. Aunque en su mayoría quería ponerlo tan incómodo como él había logrado, también sentía una pizca de curiosidad.

-Con Anko.- Respondió él, nuevamente sin inmutarse, lo cual puso a Sakura de los nervios.

_¿Qué podía esperar de alguien que leía porno en público?_

-Es mi turno, ¿verdad? -. Dijo Kakashi, y Sakura asintió con la cabeza, temerosa. - Dime cuál es tu posición sexual favorita.-

Sakura tomó el billete de 100 a la velocidad de la luz y se lo extendió, sonrojada y molesta. Esta vez Kakashi rió entre dientes, lo suficientemente alto como para que Sakura le escuchara.

Por suerte, esta vez había planeado una pregunta que estaba segura Kakashi no querría responder.

-¿Por qué llevas una máscara?-. Sakura sonrió victoriosa cuando vio a Kakashi sacar un billete de 100 y entregárselo, aunque también temió. Sabía que la próxima pregunta no dejaría tregua.

-Cuando te masturbas, ¿qué sonidos haces?-. Preguntó Kakashi, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no reírse. Sakura, con un bufido, le entregó un billete.

-¡Esto no es justo, sensei!-. Protestó. No le gustaba para nada estar perdiendo en su propio juego.

-Yo no hice las reglas, Sakura-. Le respondió él, y Sakura no tuvo respuesta ante eso, lo que la irritó aún más.

-¿Desde qué edad te masturbas?-. Volvió a intentar Sakura, aunque hasta ahora no había tenido demasiado éxito.

-Desde los 7, aproximadamente.- Respondió él, y a Sakura no la sorprendió demasiado esa respuesta. Sabía que era normal masturbarse desde edades tempranas, y sobre todo siendo el crecimiento forzado que había tenido que vivir Kakashi.

-Mi turno. Si tuvieras que elegir entre tener sexo con Naruto y tener sexo con Jiraiya, ¿cuál elegirías? -. Sakura se agarró internamente los pelos con las manos. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que estaba jugando con el segundo personaje más pervertido de Konoha?

Luego de entregarle otro billete, Sakura tembló con miedo. Sólo le quedaba un billete, y luego estaba totalmente a la intemperie. Y había muchas preguntas que no quería responder. La posibilidad de preguntas con las cuales Kakashi podía avergonzarla (casi de por vida) era peligrosamente grande.

-¿Cuál es el peor pecado que has cometido nunca?-. Fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Kakashi le extendió un billete, esta vez con menos soltura. La cosa comenzaba a estar peleada. Aunque Sakura sentía que Kakashi había tenido la victoria casi desde el principio.

Kakashi la miró con una chispa de maldad en los ojos, y Sakura supo que estaba totalmente perdida.

-¿Cuál fue tu último sueño húmedo? -. Le preguntó, y se preparó para extender la mano y recibir su billete de la victoria. Sakura se lo dio, resignada y temerosa. Al menos necesitaba intentar hacer que él perdiera pronto para que su tortura fuera más corta.

De pronto se le ocurrió una pregunta excelente.

-¿Por qué has estado ignorándome todas estas semanas?-. Le dijo ella, esta vez más seria. Kakashi bajó los ojos al piso al sentir la mirada de Sakura clavándose sobre él. Dudó un poco, pero finalmente tomó la resolución de entregarle otro billete. Sakura se sintió algo decepcionada; realmente le hubiera gustado saber la razón, pero en cierta parte sabía que, siendo Kakashi, iba a ser casi imposible arrebatársela.

Repentinamente el ambiente se había tornado algo incómodo, como si hubiera algo que ambos estuvieran callando, y una corriente eléctrica silenciaba el resto de ruidos externos, excepto por suave brisa que había, gracias al cielo, comenzado a levantarse. Las manos de Sakura estaban algo sudorosas, ante los nervios por el siguiente ataque de Kakashi. Ni siquiera entrenar con él era tan trepidante. Se preguntaba qué secreto abochornante iba a tener que sacar a luz. La tensión casi se respiraba en el aire.

-Dime, Sakura...-, le dijo él, con un tono algo profundo y pausado que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. Sentía que esta vez la pregunta tenía un fin más oscuro. -¿Has fantaseado alguna vez con alguien con quién no debías?-.

Sakura tragó saliva con pesadez. Estaba totalmente perdida. Entraba dentro de las peores preguntas que podía haberle hecho, porque implicaba revelar al mismo tiempo muchas cosas humillantes. Y sabía que Kakashi se daría cuenta si mentía.

Su única esperanza era evadir esta pregunta y rogar que Kakashi no quisiera contestar la siguiente (para lo cuál tenía que ser excepcionalmente buena), porque sabía que si no lo lograba iba a tener que contestarla le gustara o no.

Sonrojada, y algo trabada con sus palabras, insultó por lo bajo a Kakashi y le contestó un cortante. -Sí-.

Le dio rabia distinguir un gesto socarrón en la cara de Kakashi. -¿Quiénes fueron tus padres?-. Le dijo, como última salvación, y le rogó a Kami que la ayudara.

Al parecer, Kami tenía asuntos inconclusos con ella. -Mi padre fue Sakumo Hatake, un ninja de Konoha, y mi madre Etsuko Tamoe, una campesina de la aldea-. Le dijo él, con un tinte algo amargo en la voz. Sakura imaginó que, si no hubiera sido por la posición privilegiada en la que se encontraba, hubiera omitido responderla. Al menos había obtenido una pequeña venganza, y sabía algo sobre su sensei que los demás no.

La voz abrupta de Kakashi la sacó de sus pensamientos. -¿Quién?-. Fue lo único que dijo, casi como una orden, y a Sakura se le fue el alma a los pies. Intentó evadir la pregunta lo máximo posible planeando la respuesta más corta y menos avergonzante posible, aunque era difícil.

Algo sonrojada, Sakura comenzó a balbucear. Kakashi la cortó en seco con una mirada rozando lo amenazante. Se había metido en el juego y ahora no podía echarse atrás. -P-pues... con Naruto. ¡Pero sólo una vez!-. Dijo, intentando excusarse, y luego se quedó en silencio.

-Sigue-. Le ordenó él.

-B-bueno, y también fue sólo una vez con... con Yamato-. Confesó, con humillación. -Y una vez con Jiraiya-. Ante esto los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron ligeramente con sorpresa. -Y...-.

Su corazón, que latía a mil por hora, le impedía continuar.

-¿Y?-. La empujó Kakashi. La tensión en el aire se había vuelto casi insoportable, y Sakura sintió que lo mejor era terminar con esto lo más rápido posible.

Así que levantó los ojos, lo miro a la cara y le dijo, -Contigo-.

Kakashi le devolvió la mirada con una intensidad y un brillo diferente en los ojos, y el corazón de Sakura latió con anticipación frente a su respuesta. Luego de lo que parecieron unos eternos segundos, Kakashi volvió a hablar. -Tu turno-.

-¿E-eh?-. Contestó Sakura, algo sorprendida porque la había sacado de contexto.

-Es tu turno-. Repitió él.

A Sakura, todavía perdida en el momento, no se le ocurrió nada que preguntarle, así que deicidió usar su pregunta. -¿Tú has fantaseado con alguien con quien no debías?-.

Kakashi volvió a mirarla con la misma intensidad que hacía que se le erizaran los pelos. -Sí-. Fue lo único que dijo. Y luego, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, le preguntó, -¿Qué ocurría en tu fantasía conmigo?-.

Los hombros de Sakura se tensaron con nervios y miró al piso con desesperación, y luego se levantó, evitando a toda costa enfrentarlo, y comenzó a excusarse. -S-sabes mejor terminamos el juego, puedes quedarte con el dine-.

Kakashi la interrumpió. -Sakura-. Le dijo, como advertencia, y ella comenzó a caminar hacia su cama improvisada, intentando huir. No iba a responder esa pregunta ni aunque la amenazara con contarle a Jiraiya que había fantaseado sexualmente con él. Aunque eso no sería agradable.

Kakashi fue más rápido que ella, y en un parpadeo estaba a su lado, cogiéndola del brazo para que no siguiera avanzando. Sakura intentó soltarse, pero Kakashi la apretó con más fuerza, y la giró contra su dirección para que estuvieran enfrentados.

-Sakura -. Le dijo él, con un tono inquisidor e inquietante y, de pronto, Sakura se sintió furiosa. Furiosa con su sensei por todo el dolor y la ansiedad que la había hecho pasar las últimas semanas, furiosa porque se burlara de ella, furiosa porque estaba harta de su personalidad complicada, y furiosa porque sabía que hacía tiempo no podía negar lo mucho que le gustaba. Con los ojos llenos de fuego, le apartó el brazo, empujándole hacia atrás unos metros. Kakashi la miró, atónito ante su reacción.

-Compórtate como un adulto, Kakashi-. Le dijo en un tono filoso y cortante, mirándolo, los sonrojos y la vergüenza olvidados en un rincón de su mente donde no invadía la ira. -¿A qué estas jugando conmigo? Porque ya no tengo más ganas de jugar. -.

-Fuiste tú la que propuso el juego-. Respondió él, desentendiéndose del asunto, y Sakura apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sintió como las uñas se le clavaban en la piel. Hacía tiempo no tenía uno de sus ataques temperamentales, y no sólo eso lo potenciaba, si no también el maltrato de Kakashi, su frialdad, su indiferencia. Con un bramido, se dio la vuelta y de un golpe derribó una fila de árboles cercanos. Esta vez fue el turno de Kakashi de aterrorizarse.

-¡Espero que tengas algo bueno para decir!-. Le gritó ella, acercándose a su posición, su peligroso chakra brillándole siniestramente en la mano derecha. Kakashi retrocedió un poco, poniendo ambas manos en alto y buscando frenéticamente una solución que evitara una pelea entre ambos. No sólo corrían el riesgo de herirse mutuamente, si no que su posición podría ser descubierta por cualquier ninja cercano, lo que atrasaría innecesariamente el regreso.

Sakura comenzó a correr en su dirección, el puño en alto y la cara resplandeciente de cólera. Kakashi se perdió por algunos segundos en lo hermosa que lucía a pesar de la situación.

-Me distraes.- Confesó sin darse cuenta, frunciendo el ceño, unos metros antes de que el puño de Sakura impactara contra algún órgano vital. Había querido decirlo para sí mismo, pero para su alivio, Sakura se paró en seco, su expresión de furia aún intacta pero ahora combinada con confusión.

-¿Te distraigo?-. Preguntó ella, casi con sorna.

-Sí, me distraes.- Le dijo él, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo en el momento más indicado para decirlo.

-¿Por qué?-.

-No lo sé,- contestó él, llevándose una mano a la cabeza en posición pensativa. -Eso es lo que he estado intentando averiguar todas estas semanas. Primero creí que era tu olor, o talvez tu chakra. Pero descarté ambos cuando su...-.

Kakashi se calló repentinamente al ver el aura oscura que rodeaba a Sakura, y apenas pudo reaccionar cuando Sakura lo empujó contra el árbol más cercano, clavándole los ojos encima.

-¿Me estás diciendo que has estado ignorándome todas estas semanas porque _te distraigo_?-. Le preguntó ella, y Kakashi asintió con la cabeza. Aunque al ver nuevamente el fuego renacer en sus ojos, se arrepintió enseguida. ¿Talvez una excusa hubiera sido mejor?

-Oh, sensei...-. Masculló ella con un tono peligroso en la voz. Kakashi vio de reojo como un dedo trazaba lentamente el camino desde su pierna, pasando por su pecho, rozándole deliciosamente el cuello hasta llegar al borde de su máscara, y dejó escapar un jadeo. Aunque sabía que podía haberlo impedido, supuso que eso iba a significar cavar su propia tumba, así que dejó que Sakura le bajara con lentitud la máscara.

Sakura observó la cara de su sensei detenidamente. Había esperado mucho tiempo para verla, y ahora que la tenía frente sentía que había valido la pena. Su rostro era masculino, sus labios eran carnosos y su perfil trazado casi a la perfección. Casi tuvo un orgasmo interno cuando se imaginó su boca sonriéndole, juguetona, descendiendo y haciendo maravillas con su lengua. Pero ya tendrían tiempo para eso más adelante.

-Me las vas a pagar-. Fue lo último que dijo, antes de cogerle por la nuca con fuerza y estampar sus labios contra los de Kakashi.

Cuando Naruto vio a sus dos compañeros de equipo, despeinados y con una cara de satisfacción, su cerebro inocente no fue capaz de darse cuenta de la razón. Eso no impidió que corriera con ímpetu a saludarlos. Ni tampoco que se tropezara a medio camino con su yukata naranja, ganándose algunas risitas de Hinata.

Montones de fuegos artificiales adornaron el cielo, y Sakura los miró con una sonrisa.

-Justo a tiempo-. Le dijo a nadie en particular, pero Hinata la sacó de su burbuja.

-Sakura-san, Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun... feliz año nuevo.-

Sakura se la quedó mirando. -¿Año nuevo? ¿Y la Navidad?-.

Hinata le sonrió con amabilidad, -Fue la semana pasada, Sakura-san. Se la perdieron-.

-Oh si, ¡se perdieron la promoción de ramen gratis por todo el día!-. Les dijo Naruto, ya incorporado y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Kakashi y Sakura se miraron con complicidad, y se sonrieron mutuamente. Se habían pasado más de una semana revolcándose entre los arbustos y practicando actividades ilícitas.

Ante la mirada confusa de Naruto e Hinata, Kakashi se encogió de hombros y le dijo a Sakura.

-Un día más, un día menos...-.

**Lo escribí para un concurso, y decidí publicarlo para no tenerlo ahí dando vueltas o borrarlo. No me gusta demasiado y tiene clichés, pero no planeaba una obra maestra. Ojalá les guste y feliz navidad.**


End file.
